


Let The Devil Help

by Silence_burns



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, reader has no specified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: When Lucifer decides to take care of the recently injured reader, things get...complicated.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You, Lucifer/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Let The Devil Help

There was something in your bed. 

Well, technically it wasn’t your bed, but the fact remained that there was something in Lucifer’s bed that wasn’t there before. 

It was furry. And warm. And moved. 

“Lucifer,” you called, instantly pulled from your dream. “Why is there a cat in my bed?”

The curtains still hung shut, which was a mercy to your eyes. It had taken a few heated arguments for the devil to leave them shut for the night. He argued that the beautiful view over Los Angeles would improve your well being and recovery. Who cared about the sun waking you up before 5am, anyway?

The cat was a big, orange thing not really interested in acknowledging your presence. If anything, it seemed unhappy about the amount of space you were occupying. 

“…Lucifer?”

“I’m coming, don’t move!” You heard him shuffle in the other room, which was never a good sign. 

You patted the kitty lightly. It had huge, vicious eyes. 

“I got you breakfast.” Lucifer marched in with a tray in his hands and an apron tied around his suit. “No need to worry, it’s completely edible this time." 

"As much as I enjoy the service,” you managed to say as he tucked you in even tighter under the covers. “I won’t be able to eat like this." 

Lucifer sighed, taking a good look at your barely visible face. During the few days you spent at the penthouse after checking out of the hospital, he’d gotten into the habit of tucking you in every chance he got. The collection of tea and coffee mugs by the bed was growing too. No human being would be able to consume as much as Lucifer produced. 

Despite his nervous ticks, you sat up against the headboard. "Listen, Luci. I really appreciate everything you’re doing for me, and I’m really grateful for all the help. But you can’t just tie me to the bed." 

"Well, I could if only you wanted me to.” Lucifer winked over a wide grin. “Whatever elevates your mood, darling." 

"Being able to take a walk sometime would be nice." 

"You got shot last time you were outside!" 

The cat skirted off the bed, alarmed by the raised voices. 

You took Lucifer’s hand. He sat next to you, thankfully to your uninjured side. You still remembered how deep in shock he was on the day it had happened and how scared he looked after you had been taken to the hospital, according to Chloe. 

"We were on a case,” you reminded him gently. “Those things happen all the time. Chloe got shot too, remember?" 

Lucifer groaned with exasperation, clearly not having forgotten. He looked at the artfully decorated food on the tray laying between you. It wasn’t hard to distinguish what’d been ordered and what he tried to prepare himself. 

"I won’t let that happen again,” he breathed out quietly, turning his head to look at you. “Especially to you." 

Straining your neck, you kissed his brow gently. "I know. But even you can’t lock me up in here forever. I’ve got work to do.”

“You could stay for a while longer, though.” He leaned in closer, capturing your lips with his. It was a slow, gentle kiss that made you reconsider his offer. 

“If you insist…” you took a piece of toast, burnt only a little. “I think my arm is starting to hurt again." 

The smile on his face turned purely devilish as he snaked his arm around yours. "I think I know a remedy for that…" 

You stopped his hand before it wandered too far south. "I have one more question—what was the cat doing here?”

“Well, the internet said that cat’s purring is supposed to relax the body and…”

“So you stole a cat for me? How noble.”

“I’d do anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short drabble! You can find more of my works either on this AO3 account or on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
